Hermine Grang
Hermine Johanne Grang ble født den 19.september 1979. Hun var det eneste barnet til Herr og Fru Grang. På sin elleve års dag fikk hun brev om at hun var tilbytt plass ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun startet på Galtvort den 1.september, 1991 i en alder av nesten tolv år og ble sortert til Griffing huset. Hermine var svært flink på skolen og ble nære venner av Harry Potter og Ronny Wiltersen. Hermine startet organisasjonen H.I.K.K. som gikk ut på en bedre behandling av Husnisser. I 1995 gikk hun dessuten inn for å lage Forsvarsorganisasjonen Humlesnurrlegionen, kjempet i Kampen i Mysterieavdelingen i 1996, og i Det første Galtvortslaget og i Kampen i Søndre Syting i 1997. Hun var dessuten med Harry for å finne og ødelegge Voldemorts malacruxer, og kjempet i Det andre Galtvortslaget. Etter Den andre trollmannskrigen oppnådde hun jobb i Magidepartementet for å jobbe videre med hennes arbeid om en bedre behandling av Husnisser før hun ble forfremmet til Avdelingen for Magisk juss. Hun er gift med Ronny Wiltersen, som hun har fått to barn sammen med; Rosa og Hugo. Biografi Utdannelse Tom Blom: "Du kan utføre en Variformel?" Hermine: "Ja." ''Tom Blom: "Men det... det er jo på Ø.G.L.E - nivå, det." '''Hermine:' "Å,Å ja...jo, ja det er vel det." Tom Blom: "Åssen kan det da ha seg at du ikke er i Ravnklo? Med det huet?" Hermine: "Vel, da vi ble valgt lurte valghatten faktisk alvorlig på å plassere meg i Ravnklo, men så ble det Griffing." Hermine gledet seg ved hennes år som elev ved Galtvort, og tok tildeling, timer og skoleregler veldig seriøst. Hennes favorittfag var Artimatikk og de eneste områdene ved studeringene hun hadde problemer med var flyving og Clairvoyance. Noen av studentene, som for eksempel Tom Blom undret seg over hvorfor hun ikke ble plassert i Ravnklo, men i Griffing. Hermine har i senere tid fortalt at Valghatten faktisk tenkte alvorlig på å plassere henne i Ravnklo. Men hun beviste sin rette plass i Griffing med hennes tapperhet og lojalitet til Albus Humlesnurr, Galtvort og hennes venner. Første klasse "Er du sikker på at det left|thumb|250px|Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen i sitt første år ved Galtvorter en ordentlig formel? Vel den er ikke god er den? Jeg har prøvd noen enkle formler selv og alle virket for meg." - Hermine Grang i sitt første møte med Harry og Ronny. Da Hermine reiste med Galtvorts ekspressen i 1991 var hun noen dager i fra sin tolvte bursdag. Hun var den beste av elevene på kullet og var veldig ivrig etter å tilfredstille professorene. Pågrunn av hennes iver og dyktighet i timene var det vanskelig for henne å skaffe seg venner. Hun forbandt seg med Harry Potter og Ronny Wiltersen, ved å følge dem og passe på at de ikke gjorde noe noe som var i mot reglene. En kveld fulgte hun etter dem da de la i vei til en duellering med Draco Malfang. De ble forfulgt av Argus Nask til Fjerde etasje - et forbudt område for studenter - hvor de kom ansikt til ansikt med en trehodet hund. Senere argumenterte hun at hennes spionasje kom dem til fordel da hun meddelte at den tre hodete hunden stod på en luke, noe som Harry og Ronny ikke hadde notert. Vennskapet mellom de tre var fast etter at de tre ble nødt til å konfrontere et fjelltroll, 31 oktober 1991. Uvarslet om at det ikke var et troll løs på skolen, hadde Hermine brukt dagen til å gråte på jentedoen etter at hun hørte at Ronny lagde uvennlige kommentarer om henne. I siste liten kom Ronny og Harry henne til unnsetning. Etter en stund kom Professor Krengle,Minerva McSnurp og Severus Slur til stedet. McSnurp: "Hva i himmelens navn er det dere finner på?" Hermine: "Unnskyld, professor McSnurp - men de lette etter meg." McSnurp: "Hermine Grang!" Hermine: "Jeg gikk for å finne trollet fordi - fordi jeg trodde at jeg kunne takle det alene - jeg har jo lest så mye om dem. Hvis de ikke hadde funnet meg hadde jeg vært død nå." McSnurp: "Nå, så - vel, i såfall... Hermine Grang at du kan være en så stor tosk at du prøver å takle et bergtroll helt alene? Frøken Grang, Griffing vil bli trukket fem poeng i bot for dette. Jeg er svært skuffet over deg. Hvis du ikke er skadd på noen måte, er det best du kommer deg opp i Griffing tårnet. Elevene spiser nå resten av festmåltidet i hvert sitt hus." Hermine og McSnurp snakker i sammen på jentedoen. HP1 I de omkringliggende hendelsene, forsøket på å få tak i De vises stein var det Hermine som fikk henne og Harry trygt forbi utfordringer som en eliksirgåte. Hermine brukte sin logiske evne til å løse gåten, og lot Harry gå videre uten henne, fordi det bare var nok eliksir til en. Senere på avslutningsfesten i Storsalen fikk Hermine,Harry,Ronny og Nilus Langballe ekstra huspoeng for sine tapre og heltemodige handlinger, noe som gjorde at Griffing vant Huscupen. Andre klasse "Det er ikke en eneste formel som ikke Hermine kan!" - Rubeus Gygrid HP2 I forkant av Hermines andre år ved Galtvort skrev Hermine flere brev til Harry, alle brevene ble imidlertid snappet opp av Husnissen Noldus fordi husnissen ville at Harry skulle tro at vennene hans hadde glemt han, så han ikke ville returnere til Galtvort. Det var i hennes andre år vedthumb|left|200px|Hermine i sitt andre år ved skolen. Galtvort at Hermine fikk sitt første sammenstøt og fikk fordommer og hat omkring sin blodstatus, da Draco Malfang kalte henne Grums. Hermine hadde ikke hørt det i det høy grad offensive semesteret året før, men andre tilstede værende gjorde og slo etter Draco. Ronny prøvde til og med å kaste en våde på ham, men den ble sendt tilbake fordi staven hans var ødelagt. For å føle seg bedre beordret Rubeus Gygrid henne til å ikke tenke over det, og sa at hun var en svært talentfull heks, uannsett hva intolerante mennesker sa om hennes status som Gompefødt. Hermine overrasket Harry og Ronny da hun fortalte dem at hun var forelsket i Gyldenprinz Gulmedal, og gikk faktisk så langs som å tegne hjerter på hennes bøker i Forsvar mot svartekunster, tiltross for at Gyldenprinz i virkeligheten bare var en selvopptatt forræder. Etter vandalisme i skolens korridorer som tydet på at Mysteriekammeret var gjenåpnet startet Hermine å tilbringe mestparten av fritiden sin på biblioteket. Hermine sjokkerte alle da hun spurte læreren i Magihistorie; Professor Kiste om Mysteriekammeret. Tiltross for at elevene ellers ikke likte den summende stemmen til Kiste var det et øyensynlig interessant emne for de fleste. Etterhvert gikk Hermine enda dypere til verk ved å låne "De schreckeligeste givter" etter å ha vist en lapp fra Pr.Gulmedal , for å lete etter en oppskrift på Poliksyr. Da Hermine siden stjal ingredienser fra Slur sitt private lager satte hun seg selv i fare og begynte å brygge eliksiren på Doen til Stønne Stina i Andre etasje. right|thumb|250px|Hermine, Harry og Ronny i sitt andre år ved Galtvort Tanken var egentlig at både hun selv, Harry og Ronny skulle overhøre Draco Malfang i Smygards oppholdsrom forvandlet til smygardingene: Milly Bylling, Gurgel og Vincent Krabbe. Men det Hermine trodde var hår fra Milly viste seg i virkeligheten å være kattehår, dermed ble hun transfigurert til delvis katt da hun drakk poliksyren og måtte oppsøke Sykestua. I mellomtiden fikk Harry og Ronny rede på av Draco at han ikke var Smygards arving, men at om han hadde visst hvem det var ville han ha hjulpet personen. Ikke lenge etter at Hermine slapp fri fra sykestua ble hun truffet av en annen hindring til å studere mer. Hun oppsøkte biblioteket for å lese om basilisker (fordi hun mente det var den største sannsynligheten at det var basiliskene som gjorde disse angrepene) varslet hun den første hun traff: Pernille Klarvang om at hun burde bruke et speil til å vise hva som lurte rundt neste hjørne. Dette gjorde at de begge reddet livene sine ved å bli forsteinet ved å se basiliskens øyne igjennom speilet. Selv om Hermine var forsteinet resten av det skoleåret hadde hun gjort mye for å hjelpe Harry og Ronny, blant annet hadde hun en lapp i hånden hvor det stod om basilisken og at den beveget seg i rørene. Det var på grunn av dette at guttene greide å lage en stopper for Fyrst Voldemort's planer om å gjennopplives ved hjelp av en malacrux En gammel dagbok. Helt på tampen av skoleåret ble Hermine kurert av Alrunemikstur. Da hun fikk vite at Albus Humlesnurr hadde avlyst eksamen på grunnlag av alt som hadde skjedd i skoleåret ble hun helt i fra seg. Alle disse videregående hendelsene gjorde tapperheten og utrettelige forpliktelser til Galtvort. Tredje klasse So[[Fil:Hermione_ron_crookshanks.jpg|thumb|250px|Hermine, Skeivskank og Ronny]]mmeren 1993 adopterte Hermine Skeivskank en delvis Katapard fra den magiske dyrebutikken. På grunn av at Hermine skaffet seg en katt ble hun etterhvert uvenn med Ronny og hans rotte Skorpus, ettersom Skeivskank alltid var ute etter å jakte på Skorpus. På begynnelsen av hennes tredje år ved Galtvort fikk hun en Tidsvender av Minerva McSnurp slik at det ble mulig for henne å ta samtlige fag ved skolen. Da Harry fikk en Lynkile i julepresang raporterte Hermine det med engang til McSnurp i den tanken at den var sendt av den berømte massemorderen Sirius Svaart som hun antydet var etter Harry. Etter at McSnurp hadde konfiskert Harrys sopelime ble forholdet mellom henne og Ronny enda bitrere. Til og med da Ronny ikke fant Skorpus og fant oransje kattehår på senga hans mistenkte Ronny henne for at Skeivskank hadde spist Skorpus. For å få noe annet å tenke på begynte Hermine å oppsøke biblioteket for å lese om straffelser av hippogriffer, fordi hun ville hjelpe Bukknebb (som angrep Draco Malfang). Hun jobbet svært hardt i sitt formål med å redde Bukknebb, men til slutt feilte hun fordi Lucifus Malfang truet komiteen til å forstå at hippogriffen måtte henrettes. Hermine ble selvsagt helt oppskaket av det, og det endte med at hun gren i Ronnys armer etter at de hadde blitt venner igjen, hun var også rasende på Draco fordi han hånte Gygrid for å ta seg så nær av skjebnen til Bukknebb. Det selvsamme året fant Hermine ut som resten av kullet at den nye læreren i Forsvar mot Svartekunster, Remus Lupus var en utmerket lærer. Hermine fant kjapt ut at Lupus var en varulv, fordi hans Hambuse tok form som en fullmåne, hans uoppklarende forsvinninger fra klassen på den tiden og at Professor Slur byttet til temaet om Varulver. Men Hermine ville ikke anklage Lupus fordi han var en fantastisk lærer og ikke var enig i den formaningen mange hadde til varulver. 400px|right|thumb|Hermine og Harry Både Hermine, Ronny og Harry var vitne til det de trodde var henrettelsen til Bukknebb, da de var på vei opp til borgen ble Ronny angrepet av en sort hund, hunden tok med Ronny igjennom en tunnel i Prylepilen. Hermine og Harry skyndte seg etter dem og ved enden av tunnelen fant de Hylehuset. Etterhvert fant de også ut at den sorte hunden i virkeligheten var animagusen Sirius Svaart. Ikke lenge etter kom også Professor Lupus, dermed fortalte Hermine til Ronny og Harry at han var en varulv, Lupus bekreftet den påstanden. De fikk også vite at Svaart var blitt mistenkt for drapet på Lilly og Jakob Potter, og at det var Petter Pittelpytt som var den rette forræderen, som var gjemt ved at Pittelpytt i virkeligheten var en animagus som tok form som Ronnys rotte: Skorpus. I kaoset som fulgte endte det med at Hermine besvimte i nærvær med noen Desperanter som kom på grunn av Sirius. Hun våknet opp på sykestua etter å ha blitt reddet av en mystisk,ukjent person. Etterhvert fikk Hermine greie på at Desperantene ville suge sjelen ut av Sirius ved hjelp av Desperant kysset. Dermed tok Hermine fram Tidsvenderen trakk den over seg selv og Harry og gikk tilbake i tid, poenget var at de skulle redde et uskyldig liv, etterhvert finner de ut at det er Bukknebb og skynder seg i vei ned til Gygrids hytte. Fordi de ikke må bli sett av seg "selv" må de gjemme seg noen ganger, de får tak i Bukknebb og går i skjul helt til startsignalet: at de kommer ut igjen fra Hylehuset. Ettersom Harry trodde at det var hans far som reddet livene deres skynder han seg i retning der skytsvergen kom fra, men etterhvert innser han at det var ham selv og redder livene deres. Etter at Sirius blir brakt opp til borgen, og deretter tok de Bukknebb, fløy den opp til vinduet til Kontoret til Professor Pirrevimp og reddet Sirius. Så rømte Sirius og Bukknebb til noen huler. Fjerde klasse Sommeren 1993 var Hermine med Wiltersen familien og Harry Potter til Verdenscupen i Rumpeldunk. Under Irlands seiers fest kom det dødsetere til leirplassen, noe som førte til at trekløveret løp inni skogen og oppdaget at noen kastet Morsmordre. Etter at det ble offentliggjort at navnet til Harry kom ut av Ildbegeret, var Hermine den eneste som trodde at Harry ikke hadde lagt navnet sitt i begeret, og aksepterte forklaringen hans uten spørsmål. Deres venn Ronny var overbevisst om at Harry selv hadde lagt navnet sitt i begeret for å oppnå mer berømmelse, noe som gjorde at Ronny og Harry ble uvenner i en periode. For å hjelpe Harry med øvelsene til tretrollmannsturneringen viste hun ham mange nyttige formler, som f.eks. "Apporto", Lammevåden og Hindringsforbannelsen dessuten prøvde hun å få Ronny og Harry til å snakke i sammen utallige ganger. Senere på året ble Durmstrangs forkjemper og speider på Bulgarias rumpeldunklag Viktor Krumm tiltrukket av Hermines intelligens, hennes uvisste vakkerhet og ikke minst det at hun ikke fulgte etter ham for å få autografer noe som var ulikt de andre jentene. Etterhvert begynte Krumm å følge etter Hermine hvor enn hun gikk, om det så var for å besøke biblioteket, en gang spurte han til og med Harry om det var greit at han fulgte med Hermine. 350px|right|thumb|Hermine og Viktor Krumm på juleballet Da Viktor senere spurte henne om hun ville bli med på det tradisjonelle juleballet aksepterte hun, dette skapte selvsagt sjalusi og bitterhet hos hennes gjevngamle studenter. Hun kom til juleballet i en blå kjole og sitt hår i elegant knute på baksiden av hodet. Hennes opptreden vakte selvsagt stor oppmerksomhet, og hun fikk mange positive tilbakemeldinger. Hermine forklarte at hun hadde brukt en eliksir som gjorde at håret hennes ville ligge flatt, men fordi eliksiren krevde mye arbeid kunne hun ikke gjøre det hver dag. En av de som var mest sjalue på Hermine var Ronny, fordi han egentlig hadde tenkt til å gå på ballet med henne, men var sent ute. Dette skulle nok engang føre til en konflikt mellom de to. Rett før den andre prøven i Tretrollmannsturneringen ble Hermine "kidnappet" og det var Viktor Krumms oppgave å prøve å finne henne, noe som hun siden ble ertet for. Hun ble tatt ned til bunnen av innsjøen for å vente på at Krumm skulle redde henne (Krumm hadde for anledningen transfigurert seg til en hai). Krumm klarte å redde henne og få henne opp til overflaten, senere i skoleåret fortalte Krumm henne at han aldri hadde følt det samme for noen annen jente før, og inviterte henne til Bulgaria. Da Hermine snakket med Ronny om at hun kanskje ville skrive noe om Hermine neste gang var jornalisten Rita Slita i Aftenprofeten gjemt i håret til hennes (som en bille, Slita er uregistrert animagus) . Senere skrev Rita en forferdelig artikkel om "Den underfundige Hermine Grang" hvor hun skrev blant annet om hvordan Hermine lekte med både Harrys og Krumms følelser. For Hermine var det selvsagt svært irriterendes, og hun ville ta en snarlig revansj, ikke bare på hennes egen veine, men også for løgnene som Slita hadde gitt om Harry og Rubeus Gygrid. På reisen hjem fra Galtvort med Galtvort ekspressen var Hermine stolt for å ha funnet ut at Rita Slita var en Animagus og fanget henne i en leirkrukke. I et år omtrent hadde Hermine en truende tone overfor Slita og truet henne med å gå til myndighetene. Helt alene klarte altså Hermine å ta Slita med makt og prøvde å gi en revansj for Harry og hans venner. Femte klasse Sommeren 1995 tilbrakte Hermine i Grimmoldsplass 12, og hjalp Føniksordenen med å få huset i stand. Hun fortsatte sitt arbeid for Føniksordenen med å blant annet hjelpe Harry i hans kamp mot Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Etter at Harry ble frustrert og hysterisk over de ubrukelige timene til Uffert overtalte Hermine ham til å starte Forsvarsgruppen Humlesnurrlegionen. Det var under dette samarbeidet at Hermine startet å kalle Han - de - vet for Voldemort. Hermine var på mange måter en av gruppens dyktiske medlemmer, hun klarte kjapt å mane frem en skytsverge (som tar form som en oter). Takket være hennes fantastiske formelbruk gjorde hun det slik at sikkerheten til gruppen vedvarte. Hun kastet variformler på ulike mynter slik at de kunne brukes til å opplyse om neste møte og ved å kaste en forbannelse på listen over gruppens medlemmer, til å gi en hver som sladret et forferdelig utslett som ville merke "Snik" ved at personen fikk byller i ansiktet. Da Marietta Egglekam senere forsøkte å sladre om gruppen var det akkurat det som hendte med henne. 350px|right|thumb|Hermine og Nilus under oppsyn av Draco Malfang og Vincent Krabbe Da Harry på slutten av skoleåret hadde et syn om at hans Gudfar ble torturert av Fyrst Voldemort i Mysterieavdelingen, var Hermine ganske sikker på at det var et syn Voldemort bare hadde plantet inn for at Harry skulle tro at det virkelig skjedde. Dermed rådet hun Harry til å prøve å få kontakt med Sirius før de reiste, dermed snek de seg inn på kontoret til Uffert med Ronny, Gulla og Lulla som assistenter. Beklageligvis oppdaget Uffert og hennes Inkvistorialtropp dem, og da Uffert prøvde å bruke Martyrius forbannelsen på Harry fortalte Hermine en løgn om hva hun og resten av HL medlemmene hadde planlagt. Hun greide å få lurt Uffert med inn til Den forbudte skogen hvor den padde lignende slyngelen bært bort av en gjeng Kenataurer. I mellomtiden hadde Ronny, Gulla, Lulla og Nilus kommet seg unna Inkvistorialtroppen og møtte Harry og Hermine ved foten av Den forbudte skogen. Etter det fløy alle seks til Magidepartementet med Dystraler. I likhet med de andre HL medlemmene kjempet også Hermine den natten i Mysterieavdelingen. Hun klarte å lamme Nokk da han prøvde å ta tak i Harry, da hyllene med spådommene kollapset ble Nokk skadet. Etter det lammet hun ytterligere en Dødseter og brukte en Taushets formel på Antonio Dolohov før han kunne varsle de andre dødseterne om hvor gruppen befant seg. Beklageligvis ble hun kritisk skadet da Dolohov angrep henne med En formel som gjorde at hun ble bevisstløs. Den aller første gangen Hermine møtte Lulla Lunekjær så hun på henne med avsky, grunnen til det var at Lulla trodde på så mange ting som egentlig var helt uten logisk forklaring. Allikevel ble altså de to venner etter at de aksepterte hverandres forskjeller. Sjette klasse 350px|left|thumb|Harry viser Hermine Halvblodsprinsens eliksirbok Hermine oppnådde en høy prestisje da hun fikk ståkarakterer i Formler, Transfigurasjon, Eliksirer, Forsvar mot svartekunster, Stell av magiske vesener, Aritmantikk, Astronomi, Oldruner, Magihistorie og Urtologi, hun klarte Strålende i samtlige, bortsett fra Forsvar mot svartekunster hvor hun oppnådde Bedre enn ventet. Ronny syntes det var pussig at Hermine var misfornøyd med karakteren i Forsvar mot svartekunster. Det året vokste foholdet mellom Hermine og Ronny masse. Men da den nye eliksirlæreren: Horation E.F Snilehorn inviterte både Hermine og Harry til å bli medlem av Snileklubben og ikke ham var det ikke fritt for at Ronny var sjalu. For å blidgjøre Ronny ba Hermine ham med seg til Snilehorns juleselskap, det var starten på et romantisk forhold mellom de to. Men da han i en diskusjon med Gulla senere fikk vite at Viktor Krumm trolig hadde kysset Hermine i deres tidligere forhold ble Ronny fylt med sjalusi og behandlet Hermine dårlig. Da Hermine fikk greie på at Harry hadde helt Feliksir i glasset til Ronny ble Ronny enda mer irritert på henne fordi hun måtte blande seg. Derfor begynte Ronny et offentlig forhold med Lavendel Brun. Hermine ble så frustrert at hun sendte en flokk med kanarifugler for å angripe Ronny, og sluttet å være på tale fot med ham. [[Fil:Hermine-Grang.png|thumb|332px|Hermine i en [[Eliksir time i 1996]]]]For å gjøre situasjonen enda verre mellom de to inviterte Hermine med seg den eldre Griffing studenten: Colon McMerk, som Ronny foraktet. Da Hermine fant ut at Colon langt i fra var noen gjentleman brøt hun vennskapet med ham. Da Ronny siden havnet på Sykestua etter at han var blitt forgiftet etter å ha drukket noe forgiftet mjød ble han og Hermine venner igjen, den hendelsen gjorde Hermine skjelven. På den tiden var Ronny temlig skuffet over forholdet mellom ham og Lavendel, som på mange måter trodde hun eide han og kalte ham for "Ronne - Ponne". Da han enda var på sykestuen mumlet han Hermines navn i søvne. Han begynte desutten å unngå Lavendel som snarlig mistenkte Ronny for å ha et forhold til Hermine, dette førte til en diskusjon mellom de to som førte til at Lavendel slo opp. Etter det følte Hermine og Ronny seg mer komfortable i sammen, og deres vennskap vokste gradvis. På slutten av skoleåret var Hermine med å kjempet i Det første Galvortslaget. Hun forble uskadd, fordi hun, Ronny,Gulla, Nilus og Lulla fikk feliksiren av Harry på forhånd. I begravelsen til Humlesnurr ble hun behandlet vennlig av Ronny, og begge to lovet Harry å hjelpe ham med å finne malacruxene, nøkkelen som kunne ta knekken på Fyrst Voldemort. På jakt etter malacruxene Akkurat som Harry og Ronny planla Hermine å droppe ut av skolegangen på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom for å lete etter de restrerende Malacruxene. For å sikre foreldrene sine tullet hun med minnene deres slik at de trodde at deres største ønske var å komme til Australia og var ikke klar over deres egentlige identitet og at de hadde en datter. Slaget ved Søndre Syting thumb|Hermine Grang, [[Ronny Wiltersen og Harry Potter får vite om Albus Humlesnurrs siste vilje i 1997|300px]] Da Føniksordenen skulle frakte Harry fra Hekkveien 4 før hans sytten års dag, var Hermine med dem, hun var dessuten en av seks som tok en polyksir for å bli forvandlet til Harry. Hermine fløy i sammen med Nestor Bindelbolt på en Dystral. De to kjempet i hvertfall mot fire dødsetere, og en gang ble de også forfulgt av Voldemort. Etterhvert kom de til Hiet i sikkerhet, da hun så at både Harry og Ronny var i god behold ble hun lettet, og samtidig også lei seg da hun hørte at Alastor Bister var drept. Da de feirte Harrys bursdag ett par dager senere kom Rufus Grimst på besøk for å gi forskjellige objekter til de tre fra Albus Humlesnurr. Hermine fikk: "Skalden Skurres historier", en bok med barneeventyr skrevet i runer. Selv før Hermine skjønte egenskapene med boken ble hun tårefull på grunnlag av gavemildheten til Humlesnurr. Under utdelelsen fikk nevnte overveldet hun Harry og Ronny ved å si at gullsnoppen har hudminne. Den 1.August 1997 deltok Hermine i bryllupet til Rulle Wiltersen og Fleur Delacour hadde Hermine en utrolig vennlig tone med Viktor Krumm, noe som frustrerte Ronny veldig, og dermed spurte ham henne om å danse. Flukten fra Hiet thumb|350px|Harry Potter, Hermine Grang og Ronny Wiltersen på Tottenham courtroad i [[1997]] Midt i bryllupet fikk gjestene en advarsel fra Nestor Bindebolt om at Magidepartementet var gått under Voldemort. Hermine hadde heldigvis forberedt seg på en rask flukt, og eksiverte i sammen med Ronny og Harry fra faren. Hun gjordte et godt stykke magisk arbeid da hun brukte en Uoppdagelig utvidelsesformel på håndvesken sin, hvor hun dessuten hadde puttet flere nyttige ting som klær, Usynlighetskappen til Harry, et telt og dessuten flere nyttige bøker. Hermine, Ronny og Harry klarte dessverre å utløse forbannelsen som var knyttet til Voldemorts navn, og dermed støtte de på Antonio Dolohov og Augustus Rottenroll i Tottenham court road.Etter en kort med voldelig kamp fikk Hermine modifisert minnene til dødseterne og dro til Grimoldsplass 12. Grimoldsplass 12 Etter å ha ankommet Grimoldsplass brukte Hermine formelen Humanum exponerio til å finne ut om det var noen andre mennesker i huset, imidlertid fantes det ingen andre i huset. Da Harry verket i arret sitt, sa Hermine ifra til ham at han måtte lukke tankene sine, og at det var derfor han hadde lært Psykoblokk. Hermine foreslo for de to andre at de skulle sove oppe i stua. Da Harry forsvant opp på Sirius rom før de andre stod opp en dag, ble Hermine engstelig for om det hadde skjedd noe med Harry, og hun sa til ham at han ikke måtte bli borte. Da Harry fortalte henne at han kunne tenke seg å dra til Gudriksdal, ble hun litt engstelig ettersom dødseterne muligens kom til å finne dem dersom de oppsøkte stedet hvor Harry ble født. Magidepartementet Etter at trioen hadde fått vite at Mundungus Styrfeder hadde stjålet Medaljonen til Salazar Smygard, og at han hadde solgt den videre til Venke Dolorosa Uffert, fant trioen ut at de ville oppsøke Magidepartementet. Hermine fant ut at de skulle bruke Polyksir, og etter at hun hadde drukket sin porsjon med Polyksir forvandlet hun seg til Mafalda Hopstok, en kvinne som var fremstående i Magidepartementet. Som en forkledd Mafalda Hopstok, ble Hermine tvunget til å sitte i en rettsak mot Oldermann og Marie Mulevarp, som begge var uskyldige Gompefødte. Hermine fikk Uffert til å snakke om medaljongen sin, og Uffert hevdet at den var et arvestykke fra Selwyn familien. Da Harry siden angrep Uffert, forsvant polyksirbeskyttelsen, imidlertid klarte Hermine og Harry å redde noen Gompefødte fanger og rådet dem til å flykte fra landet mens Voldemort hadde makten. Deretter tok Hermine medaljongen fra Uffert, og ved å benytte seg av "Geminio" formlen fikk hun laget en kopi av medaljongen. Hermine og Harry skyndet seg avgårde for å finne Ronny og forlot Magidepartementet, da de var i ferd med å Eksivere tok imidlertid Øxodd tak i Hermines ankel. For å bli kvitt Øxodd brukte Hermine en Avskyheksing mot ham, hun måtte også skifte kurs siden hun trodde at Øxodd hadde oppdaget Grimoldsplass. Ronny drar og besøket til Gudriksdal Medaljongen som dethumb|left|352px|Harry Potter og Hermine Grang i [[1997 etter at Ronny har forlatt dem]] tre hadde fått tak i da de var i magidepartementet, skapte en strid mellom de tre vennene fordi den hadde en negativ energi i seg. Energien som kom fra medaljongen gjorde at Ronny beskyldte Harry for et elendig lederverv. Guttene begynte å slåss, men Hermine fikk grepet inn med en Skjoldformel før de begynte med duellering. Ronny ble også irritert da Hermine ville bli hos Harry istedenfor å bli med ham. Ronny rakk å komme seg unna før Hermine fikk opphørt skjoldformelen, men hun prøvde å rope etter ham. Etter at Ronny hadde forlatt dem, gråt Hermine kontinuerlig i en uke, men hun prøvde å gjemme det slik at ikke Harry så henne. Både Hermine og Harry ble svært såret over måten Ronny hadde forlatt dem på, men Hermine hadde det verst. right|thumb|354px|Harry Potter og Hermine Grang i [[Gudriksdal, julen 1997]] Etter en stund bestemte Harry og Hermine seg at tiden var inne for å dra til Gudriksdal for å se graven til Harrys foreldre og for å snakke med historikeren Bathilda Bang, som de mente kunne være personen som passet på Gudrik Griffings sverd. Da de kom til gravplassen, trøstet Hermine ham, og tryllet frem roser som hun la på graven til Harrys foreldre. Etter å ha vært på gravplassen dro de to til Bathilda Bangs hus, det skulle imidlertid vise seg at Bathilda var død tidligere samme år og kroppen hennes var blitt omformet til en Inferius av Voldemort til å inneholde slangen Nagini. Harry og Hermine ble angrepet av Nagini. Hermine skyndet seg til Harry og de to fikk eksivert før Voldemort kom til stedet. Hermine bestemte seg for at de to kunne immivere i Deanskogen, et sted hun hadde vært med foreldrene sine for årevis siden. For å fjerne medaljongen fra Harry, brukte hun "Kappio" og helte bittet Nagini hadde gitt ham med Askrot. I kampen om å komme seg vekk fra Gudriksdal ble Harrys tryllestav ødelagt, trolig ble den ødelagt av "Brekkivrakio" som Hermine kastet for å komme seg unna slangen. Harry ble selvsagt svært lei seg over at tryllestaven hans ble ødelagt, men han var ikke sint på Hermine fordi han visste at det hele hadde vært en ulykke og at om hun ikke hadde kommet til unnsetning ville han ha dødd. Ronny returnerer og besøket hos Lunekjær Da Ronny hørte Hermines stemme gjennom avlyseren, fant han ut at han ønsket å vende tilbake til Hermine og Harry. Vel fremme i Deanskogen, fikk Ronny øye på Harry som løp mot et tjern og at Harry hoppet uti vannet. Da Ronny ikke så noe mer til Harry, skyndet han seg til tjernet og fikk dratt Harry opp derfra, denne handlingen reddet Harrys liv og gjorde at Harry tilga ham. Etter at Harry ble dratt opp fra tjernet, sa Harry til Ronny at han skulle få ødelagt malacruxen med Gudrik Griffings sverd (Harry fant sverdet i tjernet). Før Ronny fikk ødelagt medaljongen, måtte Harry bruke Ormtunge for å få den til å åpne seg. Den delen av Vensters sjel som var i medaljongen viste Ronny hans innerste frykt, blant annet at Hermine foretrakk Harry fremfor ham. Hermine på sin side visste ingenting om disse hendelsene siden hun satt i teltet mens det pågikk. Da hun fikk øye på Ronny, skrek hun til ham, Harry på sin side prøvde å forklare at Ronny nettopp hadde reddet livet hans og at han itillegg hadde ødelagt medaljongen til Smygard. Da Hermine begynte å denge løs på Ronny, var Harry raskt ute med å kaste en Skjoldformel mellom de to. Hermines sinne over Ronny fortsatte de neste dagene, og hun kommuniserte med stygge blikk mot ham. left|thumb|350px|Trioen på besøk hos Xenofilius Lunekjær i [[1998]] Hermine fant etterhvert ut at trioen kunne finne ut mer om merket Xenofilius Lunekjær hadde på seg i bryllupet til Fleur og Rulle og som siden hadde dukket opp i Hermines utgave av Skalden Skurres historier, på graven til Dunkert Pefermell i Gudriksdal og på et brev fra Albus Humlesnurr til Gelert Grindelwald ved å oppsøke Lunekjærs hjem. Trioen mente at symbolet muligens kunne være et symbol tilhørende Grindelwald, men for å sjekke det opp dro de til Lunekjær. Xenofilius fortalte dem at merket stod for Dødstalismanene. Kort tid etter at Xenofilius hadde fortalt trioen hva merket var, forstod de at Lulla Lunekjær ikke var hjemme tiltross for at det var juleferie, de forstod dessuten at hun hadde vært borte lenge. Xenofilius kunngjorde etterhvert at Lulla hadde blitt tatt av dødsetere og at han ville forræde dem for å få datteren tilbake. I et forsøk på å få fanget trioen, klarte han å skyte en lammevåde mot et Dunderunthorn som hang på veggen slik at det eksploderte. Denne eksplosjonen gjorde at trioen kunne gjemme seg rett før dødseterne Trassel og Scharff ankom. Dødseterne truet Xenofilius med å drepe Lulla dersom det viste seg at han hadde lyvd om at han hadde Harry Potter hos seg. Hermine kom på en idè om å gi usynlighetskappen til Ronny slik at han kunne eksivere under den mens Hermine og Harry skulle eksivere uten, på den måten var det håp for at dødseterne kunne få øye på Harry og dermed unngå at Lulla ble drept. Oppholdet i Malfangenes herrskapshus Våren i 1998 ble Harry, Ronny og Hermine sporet opp etter at Harry brukte Voldemorts navn, en gjeng med hukere kom til stedet hvor trioen befant seg. Før trioen gikk ut, brukte Hermine en etsevåde på Harrys ansikt slik at ansiktet hans hovnet opp. Hukerene tok trioen samt Tommy Ding og Klotak med seg til Malfangenes herrskapshus. Kort tid etter at de hadde ankommet herrskapshuset ba Bellatrix DeMons Fenris Vargar om å plassere alle fangene bortsett fra Hermine i kjelleren. Like etter at de andre hadde kommet seg ned i kjelleren hørte de voldsomme skrik fra Hermine som ble utsatt for Martyrius forbannelsen gjentatte ganger. Ronny som hadde forsøkt å ta Hermines plass, ble svært opprørt da han hørte Hermines skrik ovenfra. Hermine ble avhørt om hvor de fikk tak i Gudrik Griffings sverd og Hermine svarte at de fant det. Bellatrix trodde imidlertid ikke på Hermines forklaring, og beskyldte henne for å ha stjålet det fra hvelvet hennes i Flirgott. Hermine fortsatte med at sverdet som hun hadde funnet bare var en kopi, men Bellatrix ba om å få snakke med Klotak ettersom gnomen hadde kjennskap til Griffings sverd. For å unngå at Bellatrix skulle plage Hermine mer, sa Ronny til Klotak at han måtte ljuge om sverdet og si at det var falskt. Etter at Bellatrix hadde avhørt Hermine ferdig, sa hun til Vargar at han kunne overta henne, dette ble imidlertid ikke tatt godt i mot av de andre fangene og Ronny avvæpnet henne. Kort tid etter at Ronny hadde avvæpnet Bellatrix og Harry hadde lammet Lucifus Malfang ba Bellatrix dem om å slippe tryllestavene, hvis de ikke gjorde det ville hun drepe Hermine med en kniv. Fordi både Ronny og Harry var sene med å slippe sine staver, snittet hun Hermine med kniven slik at Hermine fikk småsår og blod begynte å piple ut. Akkurat i det Bellatrix var i ferd med å overlate Hermine til Vargar kom Noldus fangene til unnsetning og løsnet en lyskrone slik at Bellatrix måtte slippe taket på Hermine. Noldus handling gjorde det mulig for guttene å få tak i tryllestavene og eksivere sammen med Hermine, Klotak og Noldus til Skjellhuset hvor Rulle Wiltersen og Fleur Delacour bodde. Uheldigvis ble Noldus drept under flyktningen. Innbruddet i Flirgott Etter å ha left|thumb|352px|Hermine og [[Ronny Wiltersen etter Noldus død i 1998]]ankommet Skjellhuset, oppholdt trioen seg der en stund, slik at Fleur kunne hjelpe Hermine ut av sin skrekk etter tortureringen. De tre bestemte seg etterhvert for at de skulle ta seg en tur til Flirgott for å bryte seg inn i Hvelvet til DeMons slik at de kunne få tak i Malacruxen Helga Håsblås krus. Ettersom det kreves at en Flirgott gnom åpner hvelv, fikk de med seg Klotak som tidligere var ansatt i Flirgott til å hjelpe seg. Klotak ønsket å hjelpe dem, men på betingelse av at han fikk Gudrik Griffings sverd som belønning for å ha hjulpet dem, og trioen aksepterte dette motvillig. thumb|354px|right|Hermine i DeMons hvelvet, [[Flirgott i 1998]] For at innbrudet skulle bli vellykket, måtte Hermine bruke Polyksir og forvandle seg til Bellatrix DeMons, dessuten var hun nødt til å bruke staven til Bellatrix siden hennes egen stav var blitt konfiskert av hukere. Da Hermine i Bellatrix skikkelse hilste høflig på Tom, barmannen på Den lekke Heksekjel fikk hun beskjed om at hun var for høflig og at hun måtte behandle folk som dritt. Forkledningen som Bellatrix var ikke enkel, særlig ikke fordi de ansatte i Flirgott hadde fått beskjed om at det kanskje kom til å komme en falsk Bellatrix til banken. De ansatte i Flirgott gjorde derfor en ekstra undersøkelse mot henne ved å be om at hun legimiterte seg med en Tryllestav. Etterhvert ble de nødt til å bruke Befaliusforbannelsen på en av gnomene i banken for å få ham til å lystre. Da de var på vei nedover til hvelvet, ble de imidlertid stoppet av en foss som visker ut all form for magi, dermed fikk Hermine tilbake sitt vanlige utseende. Da de endelig kom til hvelvet, hjalp Hermine til med å få Harry opp til Helga Håsblås krus ved å bruke "Levitacorpus" på ham. Etterhvert måtte trioen innse at de var forrædet av Klotak, heldigvis klarte trioen å rømme på ryggen til dragen som voktet hvelvet. Slaget om Galtvort thumb|left|350px|[[Abriam Humlesnurr,Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine i 1998]] Den 2.mai i 1998 returnerte trekløveret til Galtvort med hjelp fra Abriam Humlesnurr. De tre fikk et gjensyn med vennene sine i den nydannede Humlesnurrlegionen som ønsket å kjempe mot dødseterne. Mens Harry og Lulla oppsøkte Ravnklos oppholdsrom for å finne en gjenstand som tilhørte Rasla Ravnklo dro Hermine og Ronny til Mysteriekammeret for å hente basilisktenner de kunne bruke til å ødelegge malacruxer med, og Hermine ødela Helga Håsblås krus. Kort etter at Ronny og Hermine møtte Harry igjen, kom Ronny om et forslag om å opplyse husnissene om at dødsetere hadde ankommet borgen, imidlertid minner Harry dem på hvorfor de har kommet til skolen. Trioen oppsøker Nødvendeligrommet for å lete etter Diademet til Rasla Ravnklo, men blir overrasket av Vincent Krabbe, Grylius Gurgel og Draco Malfang. Hermine klarer å smette unna en mord forbannelse og klarer å lamme Gurgel. Etter at Krabbe brukte en formel til å få frem Satanstunger, tok Hermine og Ronny Gurgel på sin sopelime. Kort tid etter at de hadde kommet ut fra Nødvendeligrommet ble trioen vitne til Fred Wiltersens død, noe som førte til at de ble svært knust. Tiltross for at trioen var i sorg over Freds død, fortsatte de tre sitt forsøk på å finne Nagini og drepe den. På veien kom de tre i møte med to dødsetere, Hermine brukte "Sclio" mot trappa trioen stod i, slik at den forvandlet seg til en rutsjebane og de kunne sette utfor. Videre brukte Hermine "Hardio" på et bildeteppe som var rett ved dødseterne slik at dødseterne klasket rett i det. Da Hermine oppdaget at Fenris Vargar bøyde seg over en skadet Lavendel Bruun ble hun svært irritert og brukte en formel til å skyte ham vekk med, den hendelsen kan ha reddet Lavendels liv. Da trioen kom over en flokk med desperanter, brukte de skytsverger, men disse skytsvergene var heller svake, heldigvis fikk de hjelp av Lulla Lunekjær, Ernst Maltmann og Jokum Finnimann. Etter at de hadde fått vekk desperantene, fortsatte trioen under Usynlighetskappen mot Hylehuset, hvor de var vitne til at Voldemort fikk Nagini til å drepe Severus Slur. left|thumb|370px|Hermine,[[Ronny Wiltersen,Frank Wiltersen,Perry Wiltersen,Molly Wiltersen og Nestor Bindebolt under Slaget om Galtvort i 1998]] Da det ble en pause i kampen, hendvendte Voldemort seg direkte til Harry og ba ham komme til Den forbudte skogen. Hermine trøstet Gulla Wiltersen etter tapet av broren. Da Fyrst Voldemort og dødseterne kom til borggården med en antatt død Harry, skrek Hermine i forferdelse og benektelse. Etterhvert fortsatte slaget, og Hermine kjempet mot Bellatrix DeMons sammen med Lulla og Gulla. Ettersom Bellatrix var nær ved å drepe Gulla Wiltersen, tok Molly Wiltersen over kampen mot Bellatrix og fikk drept henne. Hermine ble også vitne til at Harry fikk drept Voldemort, og hun og Ronny kom til han først i lykkesrus. Hermine kom fra slaget uten større skader. Senere liv Som den eneste i trioen, dro Hermine til Galtvort i 1999 slik at hun fikk tatt Ø.G.L.E. I 2017 var hun gift med Ronny og de hadde fått to barn: Rosa og Hugo. Hermine ble dessuten gudmor for Jakob Sirius Potter, den eldste sønnen til Harry og Gulla. Den 1.September i 2017 dro Hermine og Ronny til King's cross station for å sende Rosa avgårde til hennes første år ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. På togstasjonen møtte de Harry, Gulla og deres tre barn. Hermine fikk en god posisjon i Magidepartementet, og arbeidet en stund i Avdelingen for Oppsyn og kontroll av magiske vesener. Som ansatt i denne avdelingen fortsatte hun sitt arbeid med H.I.K.K, der hun arbeidet for rettighetene til ikke-menneskelige skapninger som f.eks. husnisser. Etterhvert fikk hun en høy posisjon i Avdelingen for Magisk jus, og med assistanse fra daværende Magiminister Nestor Bindebolt fikk hun utryddet lover som var satt i favør av Fullblods personer. Sammen med Harry og Ronny hjalp de med å revolusjonere Magidepartementet og forbedre magisamfunnet. På et tidspunkt ble Harry, Ronny og Hermine avbildet på Trollmannskort som en hedring for innsatsen. Etterhvert oversatte dessuten Hermine Skalden Skurres historier fra originalen som var skrevet med runer og som Albus Humlesnurr tilgodeså henne i sitt testament i 1997. På et tidspunkt ble Hermines oversatte versjon publisert, og denne versjonen inneholder notater av hver tale som Humlesnurr skrev før sin død, disse notatene ble gitt til henne av hennes tidligere lærer Minerva McSnurp. en:Hermione Granger fr:Hermione Granger ru:Гермиона Грейнджер Kategori:Britiske individer Kategori:Gompefødte Kategori:Griffinger Kategori:Hekser Kategori:Sortert i 1991 Kategori:Fødsler 1980 Kategori:Studenter ved Galtvort Kategori:Medlemmer i Humlesnurrlegionen